


Back to the Chateau

by IlluminateandRelate



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I wrote this randomly, M/M, poem, quinx squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateandRelate/pseuds/IlluminateandRelate
Summary: I hadn’t expected for thisFor youFor meIt poured outsideYou couldn’t sleepBefore you could kill your nightmaresBefore you could kill meBefore they scarred youMarred you





	Back to the Chateau

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote months ago that mixes fanon with canon to tell the Mutsurie story. I performed it with a friend at a soiree for my creative writing class, and I also submitted it to the county fair. I won a first place ribbon. Funniest. Shit. Ever.

(THE ITALICS ARE MUTSUKI WHILE THE NON-ITALICS ARE URIE)

 

I hadn’t expected for this  
_You didn’t want it to be_  
For you  
_Me_  
For me  
_You_  
It poured outside  
_The rain was so loud_  
You couldn’t sleep  
_God of what it reminded me_  
Before you could kill your nightmares  
_He came when it stormed_  
Before you could kill me  
_He left with a piece_  
Before they scarred you  
_He made me this_  
Marred you  
_Grotesque_  
  
My room flooded open

_I had to get out_

Paintbrush in my hand

_I ran inside to you_

Color dripped from walls

_You looked angry at first_

Color dripped from you _  
_ _But your hand was so gentle_

A smear of paint _  
_ _But your eyes were so kind_

Could I touch you?

_Your mouth a thin line_

Could I feel you? _  
_ _You worried, I saw_

Could you know me?

_Was this actually you?_

Could you own me?

_And not the one i’d come to know?_

 

(I think you already did)  
_(I think that’s when I fell)_  
  
  
Your taste sweet  
_I know you must be confused_  
Now so bitter  
_But how can I possibly say_  
I wish I could know  
_I want to tell you_  
I wish I could tell  
_I want to explain_  
I wish I could smell  
_I want you to know_  
The way you were before  
_I’m scared_  
  
Knocking on my bedroom door  
_Please let’s go back_  
Your face in my hand  
_I crave the touch_  
Your secrets in my bed  
_I crave your sheets_  
Your scent in my head  
_I crave you_  
My heart  
_My heart_  
My life now until then  
_Please don’t forget I exist_  
  
Was yours  
_I’m so confused_  
  
(Is yours)  
—-I want you—-  
  
I saw you the other day  
_You saw me over there_  
You didn’t look like yourself  
_I know I’m a sight to see_  
Tell me has your hair greyed?  
_I’m so washed out_  
Tell me how far you’ve strayed?  
_I’ve gone too far_  
Tell me what should I do?  
_Too far for what I thought I want_  
Tell me where should I go?  
_Please I want to come home_  
[Its cold] *together*  
  
The beds lost its warmth  
_Is there no room for me?_  
And so has your smile  
_You’ve all moved on from me?_  
I wish we could go back  
_Our brief conversation_  
To rainy nights and leaky roofs  
_Of what it reminded me_  
To the surround sound of me  
_Your gentle breath_  
To the song of you  
_Your face in depth_  
  
Please barge into my room  
_I’m sorry_  
Don’t knock I don’t care  
_I can’t I can’t_  
The house is unlocked  
_Don’t you see what I’ve done?_  
Don’t trip up the stairs  
_Don’t you see who I’ve hurt?_  
And meet me here  
_I won’t allow myself to_  
  
(I’ll wait)  
_(Please)_  
  
Your green eyes pierce  
_I’m so selfish_  
As they graze my skin  
_You’re so beautiful_  
As they feel my bones  
_Your body_  
As they pick my brain  
_Your soul_  
I know  
_You know_  
They know  
_I know_  
  
I know what you’ve done  
_My mistakes_  
I know where you’ve been  
_My misplace_  
I know who you’ve seen  
_I’m trying_  
I’ve seen  
_You see_  
I don’t care  
_I’ll be better_  
  
You opened my door  
_I came home_  
I left it for you  
Back to the chateau

I kept it for you  
_You were waiting_

You crept into me  
_I fell in too deep_

You stay here with me

 _I’ll always be stuck_ _  
_ Please lay next to me

 _Don’t let go_  
  
So I guess I’ll finally say  
_I’ll open my mouth_  
  
For now  
_For forever_  
  
And forever  
And now  
  
I love you *both*

> [I WROTE A POEM ABOUT MUTSURIE AND IT FUCKING WON FIRST PLACE AT THE FAIR THIS IS FUVKING HILARIOUS](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bkv8S1Vhvek/)
> 
> A post shared by [ Idk How To Consistent?](https://www.instagram.com/kirishimas.kagune/) (@kirishimas.kagune) on Jul 2, 2018 at 5:17pm PDT

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed this make sure to like, comment, and subscribe. I will get back to working on the "I fix the end of TG" series once I get back from my week-long camp! 
> 
> Come scream with me!!
> 
> Tumblr: http://illuminateandrelate.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/kirishimas.kagune/
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaKOEvWtLP8FKGWOjVeUrSA?view_as=subscriber


End file.
